It Had To Be You
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Gandalf tells the hobbits the story of how Legolas and Aragorn met and how feelings changed a lot.  Aragorn/Legolas
1. Chapter 1

**It Had To Be You**

**Chapter 1**

It had now been two hours since the Council Of Elrond had finished and the fellowship was gathered round still in the circle from before.

Gandalf looked around seeing that Frodo and Sam were sitting together with Merry and Pippin who were talking about how much they were going to miss the Shire.

Boromir and Gimli were sitting eyeing each other from across the room wondering who the more threatening was.

And Aragorn and Legolas, Gandalf looked to see that Legolas was reading one of the many books that the wizard had seen him read every year whilst Aragorn sat with his head on the elf's shoulder trying to stay awake.

Gandalf chuckled slightly watching as Aragorn placed his hands around the elvish Prince's - soon to be King - waist watching as Legolas shivered at the touch.

Chuckling once more he saw that the hobbits had turned their attention to him.

"What's funny Mister Gandalf?" Sam asked him watching as the others except Legolas and Aragorn turned to him.

"I was just remembering a time when young Aragorn could not stand Legolas. It is indeed good" Gandalf said watching how everyone sat up whilst Aragorn seemed to have finally fallen asleep, his head on the elf's lap.

"A story, Gandalf, tell us please?" Pippin pleaded and Gandalf knew he couldn't say no to a story but Legolas would need to be aware.

"Legolas, the story, do you mind?"

Legolas shook his head eyes still on his book saying he didn't mind the story being told.

"Okay, well Aragorn was young at the time. It was his first meeting with Legolas and..."

_"Ada, I do not wish to marry this Prince. I absolutely refuse" Aragorn rode forward with Gandalf beside him knew he sounded like a spoilt brat but he didn't want to be seen with a Prince, that would just make him look pathetic and needy._

_"Come Estel, need you act so immature, Legolas is a fine young man and he..."_

_"I do not care if he came from Mount Doom Gandalf. I shall not marry him" Aragorn knew that nothing would change Gandalf's mind now that they were in Mirkwood. The place where the Prince he was soon to marry lived._

_"Estel, give him time, I assure you he does not want this as much as you" Gandalf tried pleading with the young man but knew it would do no good._

_Aragorn was just too stubborn._

_"Nay Gandalf, I refuse to marry a spoilt rich brat, one such as the Prince of Mirkwood himself, I absolutely refuse to be stuck to him till time ends it days and be forced to clean up the stupid Prince's..."_

_"Gandalf?" The new voice was questioned and Aragorn turned seeing a young man looking not much older than himself standing just outside the entrance his hood was pulled up on his cloak to hide all emotion but Aragorn thought he saw some tears fall from the man's face._

"Gandalf, who is Estel?" Pippin asked all of a sudden breaking the silence of Gandalf telling the story.

"Pippin, it's Aragorn silly" His cousin Merry slapped him on the head telling Gandalf to continue.

"Anyway, yes well the man..."

_"Gandalf, is it really you? The man pulled his hood down letting Aragorn see the long blond hair that fell to the man's shoulders._

_"Legolas, it is good to see you" Gandalf dismounted from his horse hugging the man whom he knew as Legolas._

_Aragorn sighed, this was going to be a young five months._

_Legolas turned to him hearing the sigh._

_"Gandalf, who may this be?"_

_"This my friend is Estel, better known as Aragorn."_

"Ha, I told you Pippin" Merry but in making Gandalf sigh knowing this story was going to take forever if Merry and Pippin took so long fighting.

"Merry, Pippin" Gandalf tried to stop them but couldn't so he leaned back wondering what to do when he saw two flashes appear and looked up to see Legolas in-front of the two hobbits holding his twin knifes out in-front of him.

"Merry, Pippin, Gandalf wishes to finish his story fore night-fall, be silent or I shall cut the head that hangs from your neck."

Legolas turned to walk away and Gandalf whispered a thanks to the elf knowing he could never do such a thing.

"Anyway, where was I oh yes..."

_"Ah yes, Estel, the human I am to marry" Aragorn noticed how Legolas didn't seem to be too happy about this but neither was he so he could just ignore him or try to get along for the sake of Middle-Earth._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you" Aragorn held out his hand wishing the Prince to take it but did not expect what he got instead._

_Legolas spat into his hand turning away in anger whilst Aragorn sighed wondering what he'd done to annoy the elf before he remembered and his anger returned._

_"Oi" Aragorn yelled out but Legolas seemed to pay him no heed as he continued to walk back to Mirkwood with Gandalf following on his horse once more._

_Groaning Aragorn jumped down from his horse with grace, a talent he had picked up from living with elves for so long before he began to sprint towards the Prince who was unaware of his presence so the two of them ended up rolling on the floor whilst Gandalf yelled for them to stop._

_"Leave me be" Legolas gritted his teeth as Aragorn punched him once, twice, three times in the stomach._

_"Did your mother not teach you manners" Aragorn went for one more punch but was caught unawares as Legolas flipped him onto his back whilst the elf brought his elven knife close to the man's throat._

_"Speak no words of my mother or face death" Legolas's words sounded cold in the man's ears and he tried to move from the grip but knew he had no chance._

_"I'm sorry" Aragorn said knowing how he felt about his mother as his had died when he was young._

_Legolas moved off him allowing the man to stand and he whispered._

_"Thicko."_

_That was the final straw as Legolas lunged at him bringing both man and elf to the floor as they wrestled together on the ground whilst Gandalf wished there was something he could do._

_Finally he came to his senses._

_"Estel, Legolas" He dragged the Prince of Mirkwood off of Elrond's foster son to see that they both looked the worst for wear._

_Estel had grass stains over his back and sides with a bruise beginning to show just below his eye._

_Legolas on the other hand had a cut lip, his usually flat hair was strewn all over his head and there was a large red mark on his forehead, a gash._

_"I wish you two to stop this now, Legolas you should know better and Estel, Lord Elrond would be appalled by your behaviour" Gandalf looked at both of them telling them with his eyes that he was not kidding on._

_"I'm sorry Gandalf that I have to marry such a prissy like the Prince Of Mirkwood" Estel said before he felt Gandalf's grip on him tighten as he was pushed to the ground once more by Legolas who began to punch him showing how much of a non girl he was._

"And that did not improve young hobbits" Gandalf continued watching as the hobbits looked over at Aragorn and Legolas who were both hugged close together.

Legolas was once more reading his book whilst Aragorn sat braiding the elf's hair.

"I don't believe that they could hate each other" Frodo said eyeing the way that Aragorn and Legolas were behaving with each other.

"It is true young hobbit, look Aragorn?" The wizard called out the man's name who stopped braiding looking over at his companions.

"Aye Gandalf."

"I'm sorry Aragorn that you have to marry such a prissy like the Prince Of Mirkwood" Gandalf repeated Aragorn's words from years before wondering what would happen.

Aragorn gritted his teeth looking up at Legolas who was still too in his book then he saw it, the elf's eyes were glazed over, he was asleep.

"Gandalf, I do not wish to remember that, it hurt" Aragorn felt his stomach as if he could still feel the elves punches.

"Did Legolas really get you good?" Pippin asked watching as Aragorn nodded before rolling up his sleve to reveal a nasty looking burn.

"And this is also from Legolas. He burned me, tell them the rest Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded looking at the hobbits then at Boromir and Gimli who were still interested. Even Aragorn sat down next to the hobbits.

"Okay, well it was the second week and Aragorn and Legolas were still not getting along so I suggested something..."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, well it was the second week and Aragorn and Legolas were still not getting along so I suggested something..."

**Chapter 2**

"Well hobbits, I suggested something very very crazy but it seemed like it might work..." Gandalf at all the members of the fellowship as he continued his story. Everyone was waiting with anticipation for what was to come.

Even Legolas who was now awake had came to sit beside Aragorn on the floor who wrapped one hand around the elf's waist wondering how people would react to the next part of the story.

_"King Thranduil" Gandalf's voice boomed out to the king as he sat in the throne room listening to Aragorn and Legolas arguing above him._

_"Gandalf, something must be done, never before has my son spent so long arguing with someone" The king of Mirkwood also Legolas's father sounded pleading to Gandalf as if he wanted the wizard to do something._

_"I have a idea, Thranduil however if it works or not is a different story. Why not allow Estel to help Legolas to put together the food for tonight?" Gandalf looked over at the king wondering what his reaction would be._

_"Estel!" Legolas's raised voice bellowed out from above cutting off all words that Thranduil was about to utter._

_"I'd better split this up" Thranduil went to raise himself from his chair but Gandalf stopped him._

_"Nay my friend, this must do this themselves, Estel does not wish to marry the prince but there is no other way."_

_"Aye Gandalf, you always know what to say."_

_Gandalf nodded to himself knowing that his thoughts were true, although Estel would have to get over his hatered for Legolas before they were to leave._

_"Le fuion!" (I Hate You) Estel shouted from above and Gandalf listened as Legolas uttered back a curse so much worse that he had never heard of it before._

_"Legolas Greenleaf!" Thranduil yelled at his son's words so Gandalf knew it must have been bad._

_"King Thranduil, I shall speak with the two" Gandalf said walking out the room and up towards Legolas and Estel's room, they were to share to get used to living together._

_"Auta miqula orqu" (Go Kiss An Orc) Estel shouted as Gandalf reached the door and he sighed wondering how Legolas would react to this._

_"Bite Me."_

_It didn't sound that bad but he heard a few things being thrown around so he walked in to see Aragorn had his arms around Legolas who was lying on the floor one hand behind his back._

_"Estel, Legolas, peace, now Estel how would you like to help Legolas put together the dinner for tonight" Gandalf asked tearing the two apart watching as Aragorn looked shocked to be asked such a thing before he grinned._

_"Of course Gandalf, what may we be having, Legolas stew, Mashed Legolas, Legolas..."_

_Whatever Aragorn was intending to say was cut off as Legolas threw him to the floor and began to punch him._

_This was not what he wanted to happen._

_"Estel apologize."_

_"But..."_

_"Estel!"_

_Aragorn groaned before grumbling sorry._

_"What I didn't hear you" Gandalf knew Legolas was teasing him as he said this._

_"Sorry!" Aragorn yelled into the Prince's ear._

_"Don't shout at me, you filthy human. I would rather be caught by ten orcs than have you shouting in my ear."_

_Aragorn gritted his teeth and Gandalf couldn't help but notice that the man was looking at his hands wondering probably how to kill Legolas for his words._

_"Peace, Estel, you shall help the Prince tonight, Good-day" Gandalf left there and then listening to the argument picking up again as soon as the door was closed._

"For days and days and months and months it went on" Gandalf told the hobbits watching how everyone looked shocked, there was just no way this could have happened. Legolas and Aragorn looked really happy together.

"Then one day Hobbits, oh and Gimli and Boromir, one day it all changed. I had sent Aragorn and Legolas on a trip to scout the area wondering how they fair at this."

_"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, oi Thick-head is your crown too tight on your head or are you dumb. I asked you to come now" Aragorn yelled over at the prince not wanting to sit on his horse outside in the cold autumn air for too long._

_"Shush Estel, I hear things in the forests" Legolas's glare shut the man up so he began to look around him just as a shape appeared from nowhere knocking the Prince of his own horse._

_"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled out not caring that he did not like the elf, he was in danger._

_"Estel, get my father." Legolas's voice seemed muffled as he fought with the orc as Aragorn could now see._

_Optioning whether or not to head back, Aragorn jumped off his horse slicing the orc's head clean off it's shoulders._

_Helping Legolas up he noticed that Legolas was still glaring at him though he limped a bit on his left leg which caused him to wince as if he were in pain._

_"I told you to find my father Estel, more are coming."_

_"You were injured" Estel replied still forgetting his hatred for the Prince._

_"I'm fine, I, I..." Legolas was cut off as a arrow hit him in the back causing Aragorn to jump slightly as the elf fell unconscious._

_"Legolas, Legolas" Estel whispered out but after not getting any answer, he began to panic._

_"Legolas, wake up, Legolas" Tears began to work their way down the man's face as he wondered what to do._

_Legolas looked heavy but when Aragorn lifted him he was as light as a feather._

_Placing himself atop his horse, Aragorn lifted Legolas up in-front of him before beginning to ride back to the castle._

_He needed to get Legolas to someone who could heal him._

_He knew nothing of it, his foster father, Elrond never taught him too much about healing._

_Once back at the castle, Aragorn noticed how pale Legolas's face looked and his lips were so blue._

_"Thranduil, Gandalf, Thranduil, Gandalf" Aragorn yelled over the many over people who were sitting around listening to Thranduil's story's who stopped seeing Aragorn carrying his son._

_"Legolas, Aragorn, Legoals oh bless the valar."_

_Gandalf who had heard his name being called rushed in from the kitchen's, he had been telling the cooks about what to prepare for tonight._

_"Estel, what happened?" Gandalf asked feeling the unusal warm face of the Prince._

_"We were scouting and I told Legolas that nothing was there but he turned away to tell me that he could hear something so he got thrown off his horse by an orc. Gandalf, Gandalf. It's all my fault then Legolas got shot by an arrow" Aragorn's tears continued to fall as he told Gandalf and Thranduil the story of what had happened._

_"Orcs in Mirkwood, Gandalf send an army to check it out."_

_Gandalf nodded moving away whilst Aragorn grabbed the king's hand._

_"King Thranduil, please save Legolas, please" The man begged his tears not stopping as he watched how Legolas seemed to grow paler by the minute._

_The king hurried off with his son to the healing houses whilst Aragorn sat down in one of the seats that littered the hall._

_"It's all your fault" Were the words that kept on coming to Aragorn as he sat for who knows how long wondering just wondering how Legolas was doing._

_Then Thranduil appeared._

_"The arrow has been removed, thankfully no poison was contained and his leg is badly wounded, he is awake, he wishes to see you."_

_Startled Aragorn jumped up as if he had been shocked. Legolas wanted to see him after what had happened._

_Thranduil showed him to the room before he walked away and Aragorn gulped noiselessly before heading inside._

_Legolas lay in the only bed in the room his face and lips now back to a normal colour and he was looking at Aragorn who was still crying._

_"Legolas" The man ran over to Legolas engulffing him in a warm hug._

_"Hello Estel, you seemed pleased to see me."_

_"I am, oh Valar I am, Legolas, I love you. I Love..."_

_Aragorn held his tongue there and then knowing what he had said._

_No it wasn't possible._

_It was just his emotions running on overdrive nothing more._

_"Aragorn did you just say you loved me?" Aragorn, Aragorn, Arag-"_

_Without thinking about it, Aragorn leaned over and kissed the elf shutting him up._

_Breaking apart, Aragorn looked over at Legolas who was dazed._

_"Nay Legolas, I do not love you, I'm in love with you."_

"Needles to say though my friends things were only going to get worse from here" Gandalf told everyone who sat waiting to hear the rest just as Elrond walked in.

"Gandalf, Fellowship, what may bring you here?"

"Gandalf was telling us the story of Legolas and Aragorn" Pippin called out soon after realizing it was a mistake by Elrond's face.

"Ah oh dear."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah oh dear."

**Chapter 3**

"Mister Elrond, what do you mean by oh dear?" Sam asked worry in his face whilst the rest of the company looked over at him wondering what he would say.

"I think it may be best for Gandalf to continue, Gandalf."

And with that Elrond took his leave leaving Gandalf to continue on with the story.

"Well my friends, after five months, it was time for young Aragorn to come home to Rivendell where he would get orders from Legolas's father but..."

_"Gandalf, I wish not to leave" Aragorn let out another sob as he stood at the front steps of the castle of Mirkwood._

_"I know Estel but we must" Gandalf tried to reason with the young man who was looking out for any signs of Legolas._

_Everyone was there, except Legolas and his father._

_"I will not leave without seeing Legolas one more time" Aragorn retorted back smiling slightly as the elves around them jumped back at his outburst._

_"Fine then Estel but after this we must head out" Gandalf replied finally wishing the Valar that Legolas would hurry up._

_He had been told himself that Legolas was doing duty's for his father that morning so none knew when he would get away._

_That minute King Thranduil appeared at the stairs walking down them with grace and elegance._

_"I apologize, Estel, Legolas is too busy you must leave now. He sends his love" Thranduil said thinking about how his poor son was stuck looking over the millions of poems that people had sent him talking about the Sun Star._

_"Nay" Aragorn yelled out going to hurry up the stairs but Gandalf held him back._

_"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas" He cried out watching for any sign of the Prince appearing but seeing none he let himself be dragged away._

_Legolas didn't want to see him, that was what it was, Aragorn thought to himself as they rode through the forests of Mirkwood back towards where the misty mountains were._

_He doesn't care about you, the voice called in his ear as he felt hot fresh tears make their way down his face._

_He rubbed them away quickly but Gandalf had seen them, the young man was upset over not seeing Legolas before they got to leave._

_"Listen Estel, Legolas was busy, he can't get away from his work always. Give him peace" The wizard told him reassuringly hopping that it might make the man feel better but he was far from it._

_"I shall give him peace. Peace from me" He said back trying to get the thought of Legolas out of his head._

_The Legolas who had not said goodbye to him. The Legolas who was a Prince of Mirkwood whilst what was he, a stupid ranger. Nothing compared to him._

_Aragorn urged his horse to go faster whilst Gandalf sighed._

_He knew this was going to be a long trip and whilst Aragorn acted like he did not miss the young Prince of Mirkwood, even one as wise as him knew that the young man was hurting inside._

_"Estel" Gandalf shouted charging his horse after the man, they were still not far from Mirkwood._

_If he could get the man to stop then maybe they could turn back so Aragorn may get the chance to say goodbye to the Prince but Aragorn continued riding forward acting as if he had never heard the wizard's calls._

_Soon after many days and nights journey's, the two made it back to Rivendell where Lord Elrond was awaiting them._

_"Gandalf, Estel, how may you're journey have been?"_

_"tis' good Lord Elrond" Gandalf answered waiting to see how the human would react._

_"Fine" Aragorn barked out before walking away, most probably to his room._

_"What ails him Gandalf?" Elrond asked wondering what could have got Aragorn into such a fix._

_"Legolas could not wish him a goodbye since he was busy, Estel took it to heart."_

_Elrond nodded at this knowing how little Aragorn truly knew of relationships, it was hard._

_"Elladan, Elrohir." He called out to his son's._

_"Aye, Ada."_

_"Go check on Estel, he is upset over the Sun Star."_

_The twin's walked away whilst Gandalf sighed. This wasn't looking good._

"I shall tell you now my friends, it really only got much worse from there" Gandalf said watching how everyone's mouth's opened in shock.

They didn't know that Aragorn would be so upset over such a thing. In-fact never had they seen the man get upset.

"Yes well after..."

"Aragorn you never told me how much it upset you that I did not turn up for you to say goodbye" Legolas's voice called out causing the wizard to stop where he was.

"I was still young, Legolas. I liked you a lot. I only wished to see you" Aragorn spoke back going to place a hand on the elf's cheek but Legolas slapped it away.

"I wish you had not lied to me, Estel" The elf said before turning on his heel and walking away from the others.

"Gandalf, I think history may be about to repeat itself" Pippin said slowly whilst Merry whacked him saying duh.

And if it was, Gandalf thought, it was only to get worse. Not better.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

And if it was, Gandalf thought, it was only to get worse. Not better.

**Chapter 4**

"Legolas" Aragorn yelled darting after the elf who had left just like that whilst the rest of the company watched Aragorn chase Legolas from view before both had disappeared.

"I do not think it wise to continue, my friends" Gandalf spoke up for the first time since Legolas's outburst.

"Please Gandalf" The hobbits begged whilst eventually he nodded knowing the full story must be told.

"Okay well three weeks went by and we had tried to get in contact with the Prince but..."

_"Still no word Gandalf" Elrond said as he walked in his chambers after trying and failing to contact Thranduil or at least Legolas._

_"Elrond my friend, I am afraid for young Estel. He has stopped eating and only sits in his room crying" Gandalf spoke back voice filled with worry about the young man._

_"Gandalf, I just don't believe Legolas would do this. He is supposed to marry Estel for the sake of Middle-Earth" Elrond swore under his breath casting a look out of the window as if half-expecting Legolas to come riding in that minute._

_"I shall go see him" Gandalf said moving from the elves side and heading towards the room where Aragorn spent all his days now._

_"Estel?" The wizard chapped on the door but hearing nothing he walked in to see the man lying shivering in a chair by the window._

_"Estel, please you shall catch a chill" Gandalf spoke softly to the man knowing that he was still in shock about Legolas not saying goodbye to him._

_"Estel, please" The wizard begged looking to see that Aragorn was refusing to move._

_"Estel" Gandalf begged once more just as Aragorn looked at him._

_"Never more call me Estel, my true name is Aragorn" Aragorn said with a scratchy voice. It was obvious that he had not talked to anyone for a while._

_"Look Est- I mean Aragorn, Legolas is probably kicking himself since he didn't say goodbye to someone like you.. Come Aragorn please leave the room, many have missed you" Gandalf looked up to see that the man was debating it just as Elrond ran into the room breathless._

_"Gandalf, Estel. Oh Estel, he is here. Legolas is here" Elrond tried to get out in one breath as he struggled over the words to say._

_Quick as a flash Aragorn was out the door and running towards where visitors entered Rivendell._

"Now let me tell you my friends, Never have I seen Aragorn move so fast. It was like an Orc riding on a Balrog" Gandalf smiled as everyone began to laugh at how fast Aragorn was moving.

"Aragorn!" A moaned filled the air and the fellowship looked trying to find out where the noise had come from.

"It seems our ranger has found the Prince" Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes as the fellowship turned back to him.

"Anyway where was I, oh yes, Me and Elrond..."

_Once Elrond and Gandalf made it outside they saw that Aragorn had the Prince in a bear hug whilst Legolas stood arms around the man as well._

_"Legolas, Legolas" Aragorn mumbled into the Prince's tunic not wanting to let him go but knew he must in order to allow the elf to breathe._

_"Estel, I am here" Legolas spoke back to the man just as Aragorn let go smiling at Legolas._

_"How did you know to come?" Aragorn asked watching as Legolas's hair seemed to grow brighter in the sun._

_"I knew you were hurting" Legolas answered hugging the man once more as if afraid to let him go._

_"Legolas, I never want to lose you" Aragorn sobbed out letting his tears fall for the first time since seeing the elf._

_"Oh Estel I apologize for not being able to say goodbye. I am so sorry" Legolas letting go of Aragorn who smiled glad Legolas had apologized._

_"It is okay Legolas, I only wish to have your love" Aragorn spoke grabbing the Prince's hand and holding it in his rough hand._

_"Prince Legolas" One of the riders who was upon his own horse spoke up alerting Legolas attention._

_"Aye, Taurnil?"_

_"We shall place the horses in the stables, please my Prince find some rest" Taurnil rode away with the other elves who nodded at Legolas asking him to get some sleep._

_"What do they mean get some rest?" Aragorn asked letting Legolas's hand go._

_"Estel I..."_

_But whatever he was going to say was cut off as Elladan and Elrohir ran in._

_"Thank the valar you are here Legolas, Estel has done nothing but cry and oh hi Estel" Elladan seemed embarrassed that Aragorn was there to hear what they were talking about._

_"It be okay, he is here now" Aragorn answered wrapping a hand around the elf who looked at him suddenly._

_"Estel, may you show me to my chambers. I wish to tell you something."_

"As for what Legolas said to Aragorn that day I know not" Gandalf said just as Aragorn and Legolas walked back to the circle where everyone else sat.

"Legolas, what did you say to Aragorn that day you came to Rivendell?" Pippin asked watching as Legolas racked his brains for the answer before finiding it and going to open his mouth but before he could, Gandalf stopped him.

"Legolas are you sure?"

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gandalf, you said you knew nothing of what happened?" Frodo questioned wondering why Gandalf was being so reluctant to let Legolas tell them the story.

"I know not my dear friends but what happened after. I do wish to speak of it" Gandalf stood walking away to the other side of the circle not wanting to see the look on the hobbits faces after they found out what had happened.

"Legolas, please tell us what happened" Pippin begged kneeling in-front of the elf as if he didn't want the elf to move anywhere.

"Ok my friends. Well I got Aragorn to finally show me..."

_Once inside Legolas's chamber's, Aragorn moved to sit on the chair whilst Legolas sat atop the bed, Aragorn had a feeling that this was important._

_"Estel please listen and listen closely" Legolas started speaking looking at his hands before finally raising his head to meet Aragorn's eyes._

_"Estel, I'm going to die."_

"Legolas how do you die if you still live" Pippin butted into the conversation whilst Legolas had to hold back a smile, Pippin was getting really good at this.

"Pippin, Master Legolas is telling the story" Sam pointed out whilst Legolas rolled his eyes. He hated being called anything other than Just Legolas.

"As I was saying..."

_"Legolas what do you mean?" Aragorn was obviously scared by the elf's words. The elf that he loved with all his heart was going to die._

_"Estel I shall die unless I find a mate and I have."_

_Aragorn smiled thinking it to be him but Legolas's face told otherwise._

_"Estel, I am sorry. The day I could not bid you farewell. I was reading poems people sent me. I found one I loved and I am to marry that person" Legolas looked at the floor now knowing that Aragorn was going to either start shouting or start crying._

_But he was proved wrong._

_"Legolas, what of me?" Aragorn's question was enough to make the elf look back at him._

_"I apologize Estel but this was wedding was set up. We hated each other. I love the person who sent me the poem."_

_"You love only words" Aragorn tried to point out but knew it was no use so he continued "I love you for your beauty. Please do not take that from me."_

_"I am sorry Estel but I must. I love you but this must be the way it is" Legolas stood going to walk away just as Aragorn jumped grabbing him by his legs._

_"Legolas no, please" Aragorn sobbed just as Legolas was able to free himself. Humans were not as strong as elf's._

_"Legolas, Legolas. Legolas I love you" Aragorn ran after the elf pushing him back against the wall._

_"Estel release me" Legolas demanded whilst Aragorn backed off acting as if he had been shocked._

_Legolas had not been this way to him since they had been fighting months ago._

_"Legolas I only wish for your love" Aragorn tried to reason with the elf._

_Legolas stopped halfway down the hallway turning back to Aragorn._

_"That cannot be mine to give, I am betrothed" The elf walked away again as Aragorn crumbled to the ground feeling like someone had just tore his heart out before ripping it into two bits in-front of him._

_And that was how Lord Elrond found him two hours later. However now he lay against the wall letting his tears fall freely knowing that it was over._

_"Estel, what alis you?"_

_"Legolas is betrothed to someone else. He does not love me" Aragorn sobbed for fear that he would not be able to if someone else asked him._

_"Oh my poor hope" Elrond hugged his foster-son knowing that he trully was hurting inside. He was going to kick the Prince until he could not sit if he saw him again._

_"Ada please do not waste violence on Legolas. Why would he love a mortal like me?"_

_Aragorn stood shaking as his knees shook._

_"Oh Estel, we shall get you something to eat."_

_"I do not wish to eat Ada. I only wish to rest."_

_Elrond nodded leading his foster-son towards his room where Aragorn straight away crawled under his sheets turning on his side._

_"Good night my hope" Elrond's voice shook as he shut the door to Aragorn's room before heading down to the dinning room._

_People would have to be informed of what had happened._

"I do not understand how you could marry someone and be with Aragorn now?" Pippin's stupid question caused everyone else to groan. They had caught on but Pippin was a little bit slower.

"Pippin" Boromir called the hobbit to come where he whispered into the little man's ear and Pippin's face lit up.

"I knew that."

The fellowship began to laugh knowing that Pippin didn't really know what Boromir had said to him.

"So what happened after this Master Legolas, Master Aragorn?" Sam looked at the two wondering who would speak up just as Gandalf spoke up turning from where he had been watching the elves of Rivendell.

"The worst three months of Aragorn's life ever."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry it took so long to update but I've got it up now.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"It could not have been that bad, could it?" Pippin asked the other hobbits as they sat in their rooms that night.

Gandalf had told them to get rest so that they would be ready to leave the next day but none of the hobbits could sleep wondering just how bad Gandalf's words really actually were.

"I don't know Pippin. I mean Mister Legolas seemed sad to say such words" Sam pointed out as the others thought about what they were going to do.

"Let us talk with him" Merry offered so the hobbits all nodded before walking out side wondering where Legolas's room was.

"Does anyone know where Legolas resides?"

"I saw him approach the door opposite us" Frodo spoke up causing the others to nod.

It was time to find out the truth.

The four hobbits approached the door stopping upon hearing Legolas shouting at someone.

"What would one expect me to do! For the love of Middle-earth."

Frodo knocked twice on the door and was greeted by Aragorn.

"Young hobbits. May you return later?" He asked looking behind him at where Legolas was.

"Nay Aragorn we must speak with Legolas" Merry answered back not wanting to give up without a fight.

"Aye okay, come in"

Aragorn opened the door wider to see Legolas standing by one of the chairs which Aragorn seated himself into.

"Speak hobbits if you must" Legolas spoke as soon as the hobbits sat on the floor opposite Legolas who seemed to watch the hobbits waiting to see who would answer first.

"Legolas why did Gandalf say what he did about Aragorn?" Merry asked scared he might get his head bit off by the way Legolas was acting.

"This time was hard on everyone my friends" Legolas spoke back harshly as if he did not wish to talk about it.

"But Legolas..."

"Nay I shall not answer more, night my love" Legolas kissed Aragorn on the cheek before walking out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Aragorn" The hobbits turned to the man who was sitting still on the chair but moved slightly at the hobbits looking at him suddenly.

"Aye I shall tell. Well..."

_A few days later saw Aragorn sitting at the dinning room table whilst people were talking to Legolas about the person he were to marry._

_"Gandalf?" Gandalf turned to look at the man seeing how upset he was._

_"Aye Estel. I mean Aragorn"_

_"tis' alright I do not wish for Legolas to marry another but if he must he must" The man kept on looking over at Legolas as he said these words knowing full well how he felt about this._

_"Aye Estel the valar chose to act differently on your part" Gandalf patted Aragorn on the shoulder before going back to his meal but Aragorn couldn't help but stare at Legolas._

_The way his green tunic fitted his slim body just perfectly but also how his hair was always so straight no matter what happened._

_He would have to ask someone about why that was._

_Elrond chose that moment to rise causing all dinner conversations to come to a close._

_"Friends of old we are gathered here today to speak of a very important agreement. My son Estel and King Thranduil's son Legolas Prince Of Mirkwood were betrothed this is till we came to know. Legolas Greenleaf was bound to another shortly after Estel's departure. Legolas please rise."_

_Legolas stood with simple grace and Aragorn smiled along with everyone else. It was hard not to smile at one so beautiful._

_"I thank you Lord Elrond. Aye I am to be bound with King Elessar once he takes up the throne to Gondor."_

_Aragorn's jaw dropped open so fast that he had no way of stopping it till everyone was staring at him._

_Legolas had broken up with him for him. This wasn't making sense._

_Lord Elrond had told him once he had come of age that he was to become King Elessar of Gondor soon before going on to live a good life with many._

_"If you will excuse me" Aragorn jumped up from the table running out and towards his chambers._

_"Estel" Elrond's voice came only a matter of seconds after he had disappeared._

_"You need the truth my son."_

_Aragorn ignored his foster father's pleas._

_He had been lied to. Why, what need did they have in making him so miserable._

_"Estel, Legolas knows of nothing" Elrond opened the door despite not receiving a invitation to enter._

_"You told me lies ada. Legolas means the world to me" Aragorn sat up from where he had lying on his back on his bed._

_"I apologize my son..."_

_Before Elrond could utter anymore words, Aragorn shouted out._

_"Tell him. Say the true words Ada."_

_"I cannot do that my hope..."_

That minute Legolas ran back into the room fear evident in his face.

"Aragorn, my father has arrived..."

tbc...

* * *

Things are really getting tense now. wait and see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aragorn stopped where he was at Legolas's words.

King Thranduil was here which did not mean good for any of them. This meant that he had probably found out about the quest and knew that Legolas was going on it. He wasn't going to be happy at all.

"Legolas, my love. All will be fine" Aragorn tried to reasure the prince though he was not so sure himself if things were going to be fine at all.

"Aragorn. How may you be sure?" Legolas's face showed worry at what was to come but Aragorn knew that the both of them would make it through just fine.

The hobbits followed Aragorn and Legolas as they made their towards where the visitors entered Rivendelll. It felt like only yesterday, Aragorn and Legolas had been waiting on King Thranduil for another reason.

_"Father approaches. He has something he wishes to speak with me about" Legolas spoke to Aragorn as the man followed him to the entrance to Rivendell having a feeling that he knew what Thranduil wanted to speak with Legolas about._

_"I wonder indeed" Aragorn said back to his friend, not wanting him to be freaked out too early for nothing. It might not even be that which he was going to talk about._

_"Father you said you have news" Were the first words out of Legolas's mouth as soon as Thranduil was within stopping distance of his son._

_"Aye my son, I do" Thranduil's reply was short and sweet not wanting to say anything right away._

_"Ada, pray tell me" Legolas really wanted to know why many people were being so secretive around him now since he had annoucned that he was going to marry King Elessar but now even Estel was being weird as well, why he didn't know but he was going to get to the bottom of it._

_"Time will tell my son" Thranduil walked away with his horse in tow heading towards the stables whilst Legolas went his own way really wanting to know now what his father had to tell him. What Elessar hadn't given up on him as well had he?_

_Later on that day, Thranduil was seated in Elrond's study with Legolas, Elrond himself and Estel but Legolas couldn't help but wonder why he was there, what did Estel have to offer in part of his marriage to King Elessar._

_"Greetings King Thranduil. You have been called upon to tell your son news" Elrond started to speak but Thranduil intrupted him._

_"I apologize Lord Elrond but I wish to tell my son this day."_

_"Legolas, you have to marry Estel."_

_What, Legolas was dumbstruck. He had agreed to marry King Elessar, not Estel some young boy._

_"Nay father, I am betrothed to Elessar of Gondor."_

_"I know my son, this is why you must marry Estel. He is King Elessar heir to the throne of Gondor."_

_Estel sat up a bit in his seat happy to hear about this, Thranduil was being nice about him, he usually always was but hearing himself being called King felt good._

_Legolas on the other hand was still shocked and dumbstruck so he started to laugh until he realised no-one was joining in so stopped right away._

Legolas reached the gates first, followed only minutes later by Aragorn and the hobbits.

"Father what may be wrong?"

"You may not go on the quest. Haldir will go in place of you..."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ada, why must you wish such a thing" Legolas replied almost right away, almost as soon as Thranduil was finished speaking.

"I do not wish for this quest to be the death of you" Thranduil thundered back making the hobbits move closer towards man and elf scared of the king.

"I shall have Aragorn. I shall be safe" Legolas said back calmly despite the thunderous look on Thranduil's face.

"You shall not always be so. It shall not happen." Thranduil said back camly obivously trying to calm down Legolas but he was not standing for it.

"Nay ada, you are wrong, Aragorn shall always be a part of my life. And me a part of his."

Thranduil seemed to ponder on this for a few seconds before shaking his head once more.

"And what of when he dies, where shall you be then?"

"Aragorn shall not die. Do you forget the powers of the greenleaf?" Legolas replied back to his father wondering what the real answer would be this time.

"Greenleaf..."

"Speak no more of it, ada, for I wish to hear no more."

And with that, Legolas walked away, Aragorn chasing after him whilst the hobbits stood still for a few moments trying to work out what they had seen before hurrying off to see Gandalf.

"Gandalf, Gandalf" Frodo yellled wacking his hand against the wizard's door hopping that he would answer and soon enough he did looking annoyed until he saw for himself, who it was.

"My dear hobbits, what brings you here at this late hour?" Gandalf asked sitting in a chair beside his bed and once he did, the hobbits all begin to talk at once, each overlaping each other so that Gandalf could not make out what any of them were trying to say to him.

"Silence" Gandalf helped up both of his hands and the four hobbits feel silent before Gandalf asked Frodo to speak first then Merry, then Pippin and lastly Sam.

Once they were all finished saying what they had to, Gandalf looked at them all.

"tis' not a good sign, tis' not a good sign" Gandalf shook his head before stopping at the looks on the hobbit's faces.

He guessed Thranduil had been shaking his head a lot today.

"I shall speak with Legolas's father, wait for me here."

And with that, Gandalf left the room and the hobbits were left wondering what was happening.

review.

sorry it's so short but this is just a chapter before the big chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gandalf returned only minutes later but without Thranduil so the hobbits were left pondering about what had happened between the two that they had to wait until Gandalf had seated himself in his chair beside the burned out fire and lit it with his staff before he began to talk.

"Thranduil wishes us best, Legolas shall acompany us on the quest" The hobbits began to cheer and clap especially Sam who thought that having a elf on the quest would be a really great thing despite what everyone else thought, elf's had great hearing and soft footsteps so they could sneak up on a enemy.

"Why did Thranduil not wish for his son to go?" Frodo asked after he had managed to stop clapping himself.

"Now that is a story. Might you wish to hear it?" Gandalf looked around at the hobbits who were all nodding eagerly and settling down comfy to listen to Gandalf's story.

"Okay well..."

_"Why?"_

_"I told you why?"_

_"Nay Ada you never told me, you commanded me"_

_"Legolas!"_

_"Ada..."_

_Thranduil sighed, Legolas was being just as stubborn as usual but this time, he was taking it to a whole new extreme by asking why he could not spend some time out in the garden with Aragorn who was currently in the guest room still getting used to the fact of being royal in Mirkwood and being given the chance to marry his son._

_"My little Greenleaf, I ask of you one thing. May you do one thing for me?" Thranduil asked his son who nodded straight away probably not listening to a word that he was saying._

_But he had to understand why he must not disturb young Aragorn._

_"Leave him be. Royalness is new. I know you love him" Thranduil continued at the look on Legolas's face as his son went to retort back to what his father had said "You shall not always be together. I wish you to know this."_

_Legolas stamped his foot a pout appearing on his face as he was not listening to his father but did at the won't be together for ever._

_"My powers shall make it this way" Legolas snapped sniffing the air with a hump as if he was trying to prove a point at a meeting and not arguing with his father like a little elfing._

_"I forbid you use these till the time comes" Thranduil roared before sending his son out warning him to not go near Aragorn until at least after dinner._

"Thranduil was appalled at his behavior then and now. Now time for rest hobbits. I shall see you in the morn."

And with that the hobbits headed back to their own room, wondering what Legolas and Aragorn would be like in the morning.

Happy or moody.

Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, the hobbits awoke knowing that they would be starting out on their adventure today but also they couldn't help but wonder what Legolas and Aragorn would be like, would they be happy or sad or angry or what

The four hobitts headed outside where Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf were already standing waiting whilst Elrond was talking to Legolas and Aragorn in low whisper's so the hobbits walked over to the others.

"It is a fine morn, no? To be heading on this quest" Boromir spoke up as they soon as they stopped in-front of him. They still weren't all together sure if they should trust Boromir or not but were growing a bit more trust-full to him since he had not tried to steal the ring again as of yet.

"You leave us with high hopes" Elrond said walking over with Legolas and Aragorn who looked ready to go weapons set up and everything. It was pretty hard to see the non-warrior side of them.

"Aye, my lord Elrond" It was Frodo's turn to speak knowing that he was the one who would have to go out and finally get into the fire's of Mount Doom to destroy the one ring forever and ever.

* * *

12 Months Later.

Finally it was gone, Frodo thought as he lay awake in the hospital wing in Rivendell, the journey had been perilous and they had lost Gandalf in the mines of Moria only to find that he had survived and came back as Gandalf the white but also Frodo and Sam who became separated from the rest of the fellowship heard about the death of Boromir from his brother Faramir but they also met Gollum who wanted the ring for himself.

However both he and the ring were gone and the only thing that Frodo had left to remind him of it was his half finger of all the other nine.

"You did a wise thing, Mister Frodo" Sam said a couple of days later to him after Legolas and Aragorn had been bound together since they both got back okay and fine.

"Aye Sam. I shall write a book upon it. It shall be called, It Had To Be You."

And with a laugh, Frodo got set to work on what would soon be his next greatest book after his Uncle's Biblo't There And Back Again, A Hobbit's Tale.

The End.


End file.
